pretty little liars read the books
by TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: ok I don't own pretty little liarrs summery stinks just diclamer R&R rated M because of later chapters
1. start of book 1

**ok so I was reading the books when I thought what would the liars and their dates think about these so sorry if anyone else did this. Parings are haanahXcaleb(my fav couple) speancerXtoby ariaXezra and emilyXpaige**

Hannah was looking at the books her mother had just given her._ This can't be happening_ she thought as she sent a text to her friends. As they all got to her house she explained how she got these books "my mom wanted me read theses with you so I'm going to read the back of the first one." "WAIT!" Spencer said let's sit down and no judging anyone ok?" "agreed" everyone else said going to the living room. Spencer and the other liars sat on the couch, Caleb got the recliner and Paige Toby and Ezra got the other couch as Hannah reading.

**Everyone has something to hide especially high school juniors Spencer, aria, Emily, and Hannah.**

The girls gasped as Hannah read on

**Spencer converts her sister's boyfriend. Aria's fantasizing about her English teacher. Emily's crushing on the new girl in school. Hannah uses some ugly tricks to stay beautiful.**

Everyone looked at Hannah as she read that part and said "why ugly tricks?" "you'll find out" Hannah said before moving on.

**But they've kept an even bigger secret since their friend Alison vanished. How do I know? Because I know everything bout the bad girls they were, the naughty girls they are, and all the dirty secrets they've kept. And guess what? I'm telling-A**

"wait who's A?" Toby, Caleb, and Paige said in unison. "some creep who tried and possible still is trying to ruin our lives." the girls said in unison. "ok ummm Caleb you read the first chapter." and Caleb started reading.

**Imagine it's a couple of years ago, the summer between seventh and eighth grade. You're tan from lying out next to your rock-lined pool, you've got your new juicy sweats (remember when everyone wore those?), and your mind's on your crush, the boy who goes to that other prep school who's name we won't mention and who folds jeans at Abercrombie at the mall. Your eating how you like them-dowsed in skim milk- and you see this girl's face on the side of the milk carton. Missing. She's cute-probable cutter than you-and has a feisty look on her eyes. You think **_**hmmm, maybe she likes soggy cocoa kipsies too.**_

"ok seriously who likes anything soggy?" Hannah said with this gagging look in her eyes.

**And you bet she'd think Abercrombie boy was a hottie as well. You wonder how someone so…. Well, so much like you went missing. You thought only girls who entered beauty pageants ended on the sides of milk cartons. Well, think again.**

"ummm wow Alison sounds.." Caleb started "bitchy I know" Hannah ended.


	2. start of mini chaps

_**Ok I'm working really hard on chap 3 but I'll give you a mini chap **_

"_ok I think I'm going to be sick" Hannah said running to the bathroom. "yeah I need a break too" Emily said heading to the kitchen "I'm with her" the two other girls said in unison and left. Looking at each other the remaining people decided to talk "wow those girls seemed to be in a rush" Caleb said "yeah trust me they probably getting hunted down by A before they met us" Toby said leaning backwards "of course aria probable met you before ali's body was found Ezra" Toby added smirking "well yeah we did" said Ezra "oh yeah were did you meet her" asked Caleb "at a the Hollis bar and grill" said Ezra "oh that's romantic" Caleb said in his sarcastic tone. "Oh yeah? Were did you and Hannah meet then?" Ezra said "we met…in detention" Caleb said with laughs around the room he added "well at least she or I wasn't drunk when we met and besides Toby were did you meet Spencer anyway?" "we met on the steps of my old house Toby said smiling "she came with helping me in my French class." "me and Emily met on the swim team" Paige said as the girls came in the room again with a laptop "alright we decided if we were to go on reading the books we'd tell you about A." Hannah said putting down the laptop and opening it up. "Remember guys we're dragging you into this but we can't drag you out of it" Emily said opening up and email/text file and opened a folder labeled "A". Suddenly all these text picks and everything came on screen and as the girls explained them you could tell the dates were getting wigged. "and that's that" Spencer concluded_

_**Again I'm working hard on the 3**__**rd**__** chapter(of the fan-fic I have to add) **_


	3. part 1 of chap 1

**Ok here's chap three of my pretty little liars read a thon anyway they're in different seating arrangements with Caleb and Hannah on the recliner Toby, Spencer and Paige on one couch and everyone else on the other couch.**

"Wow this A person sounds….devious" Caleb said "yeah" Hannah muttered leaning against him "so I guess I'll read next" Caleb said picking up the book

**Aria Montgomery burrowed her face in her friend's Alison DiLarentis's lawn."Delicious" she murmured.**

Ezra raised an eyebrow at Aria "What? I like the smell of nature" she huffed as Caleb continued reading

"**Are you smelling grass?" Emily Fields called from behind her, pushing the door of her mom's Volvo wagon closed with her long, freckly arm.**

"Hm this seems to describe us way too much" Hannah said

"**It smells good" Aria brushed away her pinked striped hair.**

"Pink striped?" Ezra asked in fake surprise "hey it was unique" Aria pouted

**And breathed in the warm early-evening air. "Like summer." Emily waved 'bye to her mom and** **pulled up her blah jeans that were hanging on her skinny hips.**

Laughter filled the room at this

**Emily had been a competitive swimmer sense tadpole league, and even though she looked great in a Speedo, she never wore anything remotely cute like the rest of the girls in her seventh-grade class. **

"I think I agree with the book on this one" Hannah muttered to herself

**That was because Emily's parents insisted on building character from the inside out.(although being forced to hide her **_**Irish girls do it better **_**baby tee at the back of her underwear drawer was not exactly character enhancing.)**

At this Paige snorted. This caused everyone to look at her, Sense she had been so silent people forgot she was there.

"**You guys!" Alison pirouetted through the front yard. Her hair bounced up in a messy ponytail, and she was still in her rolled up field hockey kilt from the team's end-of-the-year party that after noon.**

"I hate her more and more as we read this" Caleb said while the liars shuddered "We know what you mean" they said in unison "I wonder…" Paige said thinking out loud but cut herself of as Caleb began reading again.

**Alison was the only seventh grader to make the JV team and got rides home with the older rosewood day girls, who blasted Jay-Z from their Cherokees and sprayed Alison with perfume before dropping her off so that she didn't smell like the cigarettes they had been smoking. (A/N I do NOT recommend trying to smoke)"What did I miss?" called Spencer Hastings, sliding through a gap in Ali's hedges to join the others.**

"Looks like Spencer is finally introduced to the story" Toby said who was being as equally quiet as Paige

**Ok I'll post the rest of this chap in the book later hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
